


wedding bells

by mercyonmyheartx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills, Beacon Hills High School, F/M, Future Fic, Group chat, Isaac Lahey & Scott McCall Friendship, Lydia Martin & Scott McCall Friendship, Martinski, Older Characters, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Scott & Kira Wedding, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles-centric, Stydia, Supernatural Elements, They All Have Jobs Now, University, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, Werewolf Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyonmyheartx/pseuds/mercyonmyheartx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fast forward to after university where the pack have all moved on with their lives & have stable jobs and are finally coming home to beacon hills for the first wedding in the pack. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“scott!”</p>
<p>“stiles!"</p>
<p>their friendship never ceased to amaze lydia. she likes to say her friendship with allison is pretty solid too, but nothing could ever compare to the sciles bromance. she watched as they hugged and cooed adorably along with everyone else.</p>
<p>“lydia!” </p>
<p>“ally, i’ve missed you."</p>
<p>“it’s been too damn long. sorry to break it to you, but you're not going back to new york. you're definitely staying here with me.”</p>
<p>“that sounds so nice actually.”</p>
<p>lydia was quickly distracted by her favourite werewolf as he picked her up in a hug. stiles made a beeline for melissa, who smiled so big, it was adorable. he even gave isaac a hug, who cracked a smile. it was probably a one time thing.</p>
<p>“you guys better not be celebrating without me!”</p>
<p>all heads turned to the front door to see malia, in all her long legged beauty grinning at them widely. she didn't object one single bit when they all crowded around her for a group hug.</p>
<p>it finally felt like home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one.

**supernatural of beacon hills + stiles**

stiles stilinski: _t minus ten days till the wedding!!!!!!_

isaac lahey: _can you shut up im trying to teach_

stiles stilinski: _someone's salty because they aren't the best man_

lydia martin: _i’m actually going to dump you ^_

stiles stilinski: _i love you <3333_

scott mccall: _ONE MORE DAY TILL WE ALL MEET UP AGAIN IN BEACON HILLS YEAHHHHHH_

allison argent: _i’ve missed you all so much :’(_

kira yukimura: _wtf im getting married in 10 days???? is it too late to back out???_

scott mccall: _i heard that mccall guy already has like five others girls lined up to marry him anyway_

stiles stilinski: _OOOOOOOOH_

isaac lahey: _can i vote stiles out of the wedding ^^^^^_

stiles stilinski: _no you cannot. i vote you and your ridiculous scarves out_

isaac lahey: _that was literally like ten years ago GET OVER IT_

malia tate: _omg shut up guys. you're ruining it_

lydia martin: _everyone get back to work!! i’ll see all your beautiful faces soon x_

 

**...**

lydia had never thought she’d move to new york after her schooling. she never thought she’d even major in mental health and become a psychiatrist of all things. but in her defense, her past definitely played a part in that. she never thought she was going to fall in love with the goofy brown eyed stiles either. she took him for granted many years, she knew that. but it didn't stop her from loving him fiercely ever since the day she first said those three words.

and he didn't mind one bit. he loved the idea of moving to new york with the girl of his dreams and starting a life together. he loved that he fell into law enforcement and surprised everyone when he decided to be a lawyer instead of a cop. his dad had smiled so big that he knew no matter how fucking hard it was going to be, it was everything he wanted. plus, scott always mentioned how he was the master of research and arguing. although it was a bit of a bummer he’d have to do all his digging legally now which meant no more breaking into places or stealing.

it was perfect. and it was beyond the life stiles ever expected him to have. so when stiles surprised lydia with a trip back home to see her family and friends, he knew it was absolutely the perfect place to get down on one knee and ask her to marry him. she had cried and jumped on him as soon as he slid on the ring. she had held onto him so tight while staring with such adoration in her eyes that stiles knew, no matter what ever happened, there could be no other person in this world for him but her.

and now, his best friend was getting married. his partner in crime since day one so of course, he was the best man. there was no other way scott would have it, and stiles would be extremely offended if he wasn't chosen anyway. and like the universe has its way of working things out, lydia was also asked to be kira’s maid of honour. it was such an honour for lydia that she did not take lightly. it didn't matter that she was in a complete different state, she did her absolute best to contribute on all the decisions and help as best she could. kira couldn't have chosen anyone better.

lydia huffed as she tried to open the door of her apartment. her hands were full with her handbag, her cell phone, her keys and a fresh starbucks coffee. she finally managed to get the key in the hole and unlock the door, but not before dropping her phone on the floor.

“fuck,” she swore quietly, idly staring at the phone on the floor. she swung the door open and scooped the phone up before entering. she groaned at the sight of a tiny crack on the top right corner and all but threw all her belongings on the couch.

strong arms wrapped around her waist in an instant and a head nudged itself between her shoulder and neck. she sighed in content. “hi babe. have a good day?”

lydia snorted out a laugh, tugging the both of them to drop down on the couch beside them. “no, not at all. i can’t wait to go home.”

stiles smiled widely. it had been quite a while since he last saw his dad and scott and the rest of the pack and he missed it more than anything. he loved new york and he loved lydia; it was his new home. but beacon hills will always be the number one place in his heart and he couldn’t wait to go back.

“we leave in the morning. you have everything packed?”

lydia scoffed, twisting around to face him. “i’ve been packed for like a week, stiles. are you packed?” she raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

“of course not,” he smiled sheepishly, popping a quick kiss on her lips. “but you’re going to help me after dinner.”

“am i?” she mumbled, closing her eyes. “then you’re cooking.”

**...**

beacon hills has always been home to isaac. he couldn't imagine ever leaving the town and thankfully, his other half felt the same way. he was beyond excited for his best friends who decided to move their separate ways, but that just wasn't who he was and he respected that about himself.

but best of all, he had allison. she was the girl who made it all better at the end of the day. he couldn't picture his life without her and he didn't have to. they had their own adorable home, right in between both of their jobs; the high school, where isaac spends his days teaching and the hospital, where allison spends her days saving lives as doctor argent. allison never expected to end up in medicine, but she learned from an early age that saving lives was something she loved to do and felt the need to continue on as best she could. plus, lydia never fails to remind her of the time she epically stitched up scott’s chest using a mini sewing kit.

isaac was sat on the couch with a beer, a stack of tests in front of him and the television set to an old episode of judge judy. it was his favourite way to spend the night whenever allison was still working. instead, he watched as she unlocked their front door, hauling a few grocery bags and her adorable scrubs.

“let me grab those for you,” isaac swooped in quickly, grabbing the bags and setting them on the kitchen table. giving her a quick once over, she looked absolutely exhausted. “hey love,” he murmured lowly, leaning down to give her a long soft kiss.

allison instantly leaned into him, sighing in contentment. “i so needed that right now,” she replied, resting her head on his shoulder. “i’m exhausted.”

“i’m going to run you a bath,” allison heard her boyfriend say and she just about cried out in happiness. he was absolutely perfect to her and she just couldn't believe it sometimes. she had it so good. and it was going to get even better with her best friends coming around tomorrow.

allison turned her head, pressing her lips to his neck. “love you,” she murmured. “can't wait for tomorrow.”

“i know,” he grinned excitedly. “let's go take a bath.”

**...**

to say scott was a little nervous was an understatement. he was definitely nervous. it's not like he was having any doubts or anything; he had never been more sure of anything in this life. but it was a big day and a big commitment, it was bound to make him a little jittery. as he closed up his animal clinic for the last time in the next two weeks, he felt a little sad at leaving this place for so long. it was the emotional connection he had to it after working so long and hard to achieve what he really wanted. he had doubted himself many years ago, not thinking he could do this, but he did and he could not be prouder.

as he turned around to go home, there she was, leaning against his car with a smile that could cure world hunger. she was beautiful and scott stood there with the goofiest smile on his face because all he needed was to look at her.

kira was extremely satisfied at where she was in her life. she had moved to the completely different city of los angeles and she had worked on herself so much these past years; mastering how to control her powers, working on her confidence and excelling in her career choice. but most of all, she had scott and she did her absolute best to make him the happiest she could. she probably did a good job considering they're getting married in a week.

“hey babe,” she smiled as he finally moved from his spot to wrap her in a hug. “how was your day?”

scott grinned, leaning against his car and pulling her by her hips. “it was amazing. kira, i’m so happy right now. i’m nervous as hell, but so happy.”

kira visibly relaxed, wrapping her hands around his neck. “i’m nervous too,” she whispered. “but you know what i do to get rid of the nerves?”

“what?”

“i just think, in a little bit over a week, i’m going to be mrs. mccall and married to you, you beautiful specimen.”

the smile that overtook scott’s face nearly took kira’s breath away and she giggled when he started peppering kisses all along the span of her neck. “god, i love you,” he mumbled against her lips. “let's go home.”


	2. two.

when lydia’s eyelids started fluttering open she immediately went rigid. she specifically remembered setting her alarm clock for five-thirty in the morning the night before, and she seriously doubted that she somehow managed to wake up before then. blindly untangling her limbs from stiles’s and reaching onto her bedside table for her iphone, she groaned extremely loud at seeing the time; six-thirty.

“what?” stiles mumbled, easily releasing her body and turning the other way. he stuffed his whole face into his pillow adorably and lydia huffed.

“it’s six-thirty. we have to leave in half an hour.”

stiles didn’t reply or move but lydia didn’t really care. she knew all he had to do, was get up and put on a fresh pair of clothes. she on the other hand, needed much more time to look somewhat presentable. so as she started with her morning routine consisting of brushing her teeth, doing her make-up and throwing her hair into an adorable messy bun, she let stiles sleep.

he didn’t sleep for long because as soon as he turned around on the bed, looking for his own personal source of warmth, he found it empty. stiles groaned, unwillingly rubbing the sleep from his eyes and seeing the bathroom light on and the door open. he dragged his body out of bed and into the bathroom, leaning on the door frame and watching his gorgeous fiancee.

lydia glanced up as she finished with the last of her mascara. she would never get over how incredibly good looking stiles was, especially in the morning. with his messy bed head, low slung sweatpants and absolutely no shirt to reveal his glorious abs he worked so hard on, she couldn’t help but smile goofily at him.

“what are you smiling about?” he grumbled. lydia had gotten used to his grumpiness in the morning; it was actually kind of adorable when he wasn’t acting like a total dick.

she shrugged. “just you,” she replied, closing her tube of mascara and packing all her make-up back in its bag. all she needed to do was pack this in her suitcase, change her clothing and she was good to go. “your grumpiness is actually kind of adorable,” she told him as she passed him on her way out.

stiles watched as she packed the last of her things. “i’m not grumpy,” he mumbled, crossing his arms across his chest and pouting a little. he knew exactly how compromising his position was but he would still stand his ground.

“don’t be like that, babe,” lydia reprimanded, standing on her tip toes and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “you’re going to see scott today, smile!”

his smile was small, but it was something for this time of the morning. “i just need some coffee,” he mumbled against her temple and made his way to the kitchen.

lydia ignored him and instead busied herself with changing her clothes. their flight back to california wasn’t long at all, but the weather was nice so she settled for a cute summer dress with a pair of booties. she loved dressing nicely, there was no doubt about that and the fact that she was going back home today was the perfect opportunity to dress the part.

she made her way to the front door with both her suitcases and stiles’s, along with with her carry on before meeting stiles in the kitchen. at this point he was more awake, smiling at her wolfishly.

“i see you’re in a better mood,” lydia said, ignoring his reach for her body and busying herself with pouring some coffee in a mug. “we have to leave in like five minutes. can you please get dressed?” she looked at him with serious eyes and he frowned.

“i hate when you use that tone with me,” he whined, once against reaching for her to which she stepped out of his grasp. “baby, i’m sorry. you know i’m so happy about going home today. this is just about me being a total dick in the morning; i’m sorry, i can’t help it.”

lydia rolled her eyes but finally allowed him to wrap his arms greedily around her waist. “you better behave yourself until we get there ‘cause i’m not dealing with your bad mood.”

“bad mood?” he blinked innocently. “i’m already over it,” he placed a kiss on the underside of her jaw. “i’m going to get dressed. call a cab?”

lydia nodded, biting her lip to hide a smile. he took this opportunity to quickly slide his hands down to cup her bum before scurrying off. it only took him three minutes to change into a plain black button up shirt with a pair of chinos. he figured lydia would be happy with it considering it somewhat matched her outfit too.

“babe, i’m ready, let's go!” he hollered as he met her at the front door with all their stuff. he gazed at her unsuspecting form for a few moments before grabbing her waist and giving her a quick, deep kiss. lydia looked slightly dazed as he pulled away, and just a little confused. “that was for being a dick this morning.”

he looked so good, lydia almost groaned. but it's like stiles already knew what she was thinking because he gave her another searing kiss along with a smouldering look.

“we have to go,” she mumbled against his lips and stiles groaned. she knew very well that he absolutely loved it when she spoke against his lips. “like seriously or else you're going to end up changing my mind.”

stiles grinned triumphantly. “wouldn't want to be late, now would we?” he dropped his left eyelid in a wink while opening the door and grabbing their luggage.

“when the hell did you get so smooth?” lydia whined. “seriously stop it.”

stiles only smirked, shooting her another wink.

**...**

scott pulled into the driveway of his childhood home with the biggest grin on on his face. he couldn't wait to see his mom and stiles’s dad - he was just so excited. he was glad to see kira shared the same excitement as he did, as she bounded out the car and made her way to the front door.

she had hardly made in into the porch before the front door swung open and melissa engulfed her in a hug. “kira!” the other woman cooed, and kira was slightly overwhelmed by how motherly melissa always treated her.

“mom!” scott was quick to wrap his mother in the tightest grip he could manage. he even lifted her up off the floor and gave her a little spin. he was so happy to see her. he set her down and kissed the top of her head.

“scott,” melissa replied, her voice slightly emotional. she missed her boy more than anything, but he was grown up and living his life and that's all she's ever wanted for him. “come inside!”

upon entering the familiar house, they saw allison and isaac, waiting for them with huge smiles. they were quick to exchange hugs; it'd been so long.

“scott!”

scott whipped around at the sound of the familiar voice. there he was; his best friend, his brother, his best man.

“stiles! oh my god, come here!”

their friendship never ceased to amaze lydia. she likes to say her friendship with allison is pretty solid too, but nothing could ever compare to the sciles bromance. she watched as they hugged and cooed adorably along with everyone else. they hadn't seen each other in a while, even though they do facetime often. she looked around the room and quickly caught the eye of her huntress bestie.

“lydia!” allison screeched, quite literally shoving the hugging boys out of her way and jumping on the strawberry blonde.

lydia was completely prepared and held her tight, laughing the whole time. “ally, i’ve missed you,” lydia mumbled, letting her go.

“it’s been too damn long,” allison agreed. “sorry to break it to you, but you're not going back to new york. you're definitely staying here with me.”

lydia giggled. “that sounds so nice actually.”

lydia was quickly distracted by her favourite werewolf as he picked her up in a hug. stiles made a beeline for melissa, who smiled so big, it was adorable. he even gave isaac a hug, who cracked a smile. it was probably a one time thing.

“you guys better not be celebrating without me!”

all heads turned to the front door to see malia, in all her long legged beauty grinning at them widely. she didn't object one single bit when they all crowded around her for a group hug.

it finally felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! did you guys like it? this is gonna be a multi chapter story, not sure how many yet. depends how much fun i have writing it!! 
> 
> so this was just more of a filler so you guys can know what's going on. if you guys have specific questions about the characters or their relationships for this specific timeline, please just ask!! im going to try and incorporate as much information about the past few years as i can but if there's anything you wanna know, please just ask!!
> 
> please comment as i want to know your thoughts and feelings towards this. love you all thank you!! :)


End file.
